1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflation devices and more particularly pertains to a new inflation device for providing a poolside device for inflating toys, rafts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflation devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is sufficiently camouflaged as different object so that it does not make an unseemly sight when positioned in an easily accessible location, particularly by a pool so that it may be used for inflating rafts and inflatable toys.